With development of technologies, applications of capacitive touchscreen technologies dominate in intelligent portable devices. As shown in FIG. 1, a capacitive sensing device of a touchscreen on a liquid crystal display (LCD) 7 is formed by plating a substrate 6 with a layer of a transparent and electrically conductive material, for example, an indium tin oxide (ITO) material, and etching the layer to form a corresponding electrically conductive pattern according to a requirement of a touch integrated circuit (IC), where the pattern generally uses the ITO material, that is, an ITO pattern. In the prior art, each electrically conductive pattern generally includes a horizontal sliding strip and a vertical sliding strip, where the horizontal sliding strip, or a horizontal electrode (X electrode), is a pattern 1 of transparent ITO in a horizontal direction (X direction), and the vertical sliding strip, or a vertical electrode (Y electrode), is a pattern 2 of the transparent ITO in a vertical direction (Y direction). It should be noted that the X electrode and the Y electrode are not limited to a hierarchical relationship, and a cover lens 4 adheres to the substrate 6 having the formed ITO pattern using optically clear adhesive 5 (OCA). A touch-sensing principle of a capacitive touchscreen is that when a finger touches a surface of the cover lens 4 covering the ITO pattern, the touch IC determines a location, touched by the finger, using coordinates of an electrode with a variation in capacitance detected on the sensing ITO pattern.
In a prior art design, as shown in FIG. 2, a blank figure represents an X electrode 1, and a figure including slanting stripes represents a Y electrode 2. The X electrode 1 is connected to the touch IC after being wired on two sides of the whole electrically conductive pattern using a leading wire 11 that is in the X direction, and the Y electrode 2 is connected to the touch IC after being wired on a bottom side of the whole electrically conductive pattern using a leading wire 21 that is in the Y direction.
An outgoing wire area that has no touch function and is outside a pattern area providing a touch function needs to be included. Therefore, in an existing design, as shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, a border area, outside a touchscreen area of a device, needs to be reserved for outgoing wires, which leads to a problem of a wider border of a current capacitive touchscreen. For a trend towards a light and thin terminal with a maximized touchscreen display area, width constriction is particularly important. However, in current technical solutions, because the outgoing wire area is incapable of touchscreen sensing, the border cannot be eliminated from existence no matter how a width of the outgoing wire area is constricted, which conflicts with a trend of constricting a terminal width.